


medical stuff and triggers for the people who asked

by BornofFlame



Series: Healing is chaotic, but so are we. [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, honestly not even a fic, it's just medical stuff, look - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: it's just medical stuff and triggers.  Honestly, if you don't read my stuff, don't bother.directly correlates with the 'We rise from those who broke us' fic
Relationships: None
Series: Healing is chaotic, but so are we. [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812676
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	medical stuff and triggers for the people who asked

**Author's Note:**

> hi, here it is! I also now have a discord! [Here it is!!!](https://discord.gg/kFZCXg)

### Early life:

Age 0 December: Virgil is born three weeks premature, and spends two weeks in the NICU.

Age 1 _December_ : Virgil comes in for standard checkups and immunizations.

Age 6 _February_ : Virgil comes in for immunizations. Parents dodge questions about previous appointments, which are not on record.

Age 7 _March_ : Virgil comes in due to the fact that a dog bit him and he needed to get a rabies shot. Virgil appears to be a bright child and was chattering throughout the whole procedure, despite his apparent hesitation to receive the shot.

Age 10 _October_ : Virgil comes in with a broken left wrist, it becomes known that he is ambidextrous. He is more subdued and refuses to communicate with the nurse.

### Teen years:

Age 13 _September_ : Virgil comes in for immunizations. Dodges questions about home life and eating habits. Shows symptoms of anxiety disorder throughout the checkup.

Age 14 _September_ : Virgil is officially diagnosed with anxiety disorder. Parents refuse to discuss medication or therapy options.

Age 15 _September_ : Virgil shows signs of neglect and abuse. Self harm also is apparent. Parents refuse to discuss medication or treatment for anxiety. Virgil also dodges questions about his home life and eating habits.

Age 15 _January_ : Virgil passes out during a class presentation due to lack of nutrition. Virgil admits to have been starving himself and purging. Parents refuse to discuss therapy options.

Age 16 _September_ : Virgil does not show up to receive his vaccinations. Family’s last known location was Northern Boston.

Age 17 _September_ : Virgil appears in New York, claiming to be completely emancipated and living with a friend, Quinn Turnbeck. He refuses to discuss therapy and treatment options for his anorexia, self harm, and anxiety.

Age 17 _October_ : Virgil comes in with a dislocated shoulder on Halloween. He gives allusions to being pressured into jumping off a fire escape from Turnbeck, which resulted in the dislocation.

Age 18 _January_ : Virgil admits to self harm and asks for resources for therapy. Moves from New York to Florida after graduating early with his GED.

Age 19 _December_ : Virgil is admitted into a mental hospital in Florida after a suicide attempt, three days after his nineteenth birthday.

Age 19 _August_ : Virgil is released after extensive therapy. Starts college under scholarship for fall semester.

Age 20 _March_ : Virgil reports to be feeling completely healthy and mentally stable. He is still skittish when asked about what happened to his family, but he seems to be fine, if not great.

Age 20 _July_ : Virgil comes in with apprehension towards starting second fall semester. He says that it is due to the fact that he is moving to a new apartment with five strangers.

### Car Crash from 'Oh my gosh, they were roommates':

Remus Prince hit Virgil Storm at a speed of roughly forty five miles per hour. Storm’s body was flipped over the car, hip connecting with the back bumper as he fell, which sliced open the area. He also split the back of his head open from when it connected with the ground. His hand required fifteen screws to restore to a semi functional state and the nerve and tissue damage will make it near impossible for his hand to complete fine motor tasks.

### Q's damage from 'We rise from those who broke us':

Concussion, nerve damage across abdomen and arms, burns across legs, arms and abdomen, broken wrist, dual severed achilles tendons, lacerations across arms and stomach, strangulation bruising, fracture in jawbone, whipping sores across back, infection in achilles tendons, memory loss, possible damage in right eye. Gonorrhea, from sexual assault, which was treated during medically induced coma. Virgil has severe PTSD and is selectively mute in addition to experiencing flashbacks.

### Triggers:

Pens clicking (med)

‘V’ (MAJOR)

Stormcloud (med)

Roman (MAJOR)

The word ‘Home’ (med)

Swallowing pills/meds (med)

Photographs (minor)

Contact that isn’t Logan (MAJOR)

Zip ties (med)

Rope (MAJOR)

Loud sounds (minor)

Burning smells (med)

Bike lock (MAJOR)

Sound of a locks clicking, doors opening (MAJOR)

**Author's Note:**

> I now have a discord server!  
> [Here it is!!!](https://discord.gg/kFZCXg)


End file.
